Communication cables, such as electrical and optical cables, are used in a variety of environmental conditions. For example, communication cables may be placed in humid environments or buried underground. In such applications, the communication cable needs to withstand water penetration because water can severely affect the performance of the cable. For example, in an electrical cable, water may destroy the capacitance balance of the electrical conductor, short circuit the electrical cable, and induce high resistance due to corrosion. Similarly, in an optical cable, water may negatively affect the integrity of the optical cable. This is particularly true at connection points of communication cables (e.g., cable boxes and connectors), which are generally more vulnerable to moisture exposure.
One solution to minimize water penetration at a connection point involves encasing the communication cables at the connection point, and surrounding the connection point with a water insoluble filling material, such as a grease. The grease generally seals the connection point and stops the migration of water. However, conventional greases typically used with communication cables are expensive and time consuming to manufacture and exhibit stability issues over extended periods of time. As such, there exists a need for a grease material that is easy to manufacture and is stable for use at connection points communication cables.